Slytherin's Princess
by Lovingbooks101
Summary: Lily Potter is confused on how her life at Hogwarts should be like. When something unexpected happens, how will her family react? Years pass, will he life get worse? Will she fall in love with the enemy or the person she has known her entire life?


Chapter 1

Lily's POV

I walk into the compartment that I'm sharing with my brothers, James and Albus, and my cousins, Rose, Louis, and Hugo. Dominque isn't sitting with us as usual because she hates spending time with us. James decides to say," Don't worry Hugo and Lily," he says. He must realize how nervous we are to be starting our first day at Hogwarts. He says,"You are both going to be in Gryffindor. You are the two most bravest people I know". James' words don't help me feel better because I'm not even sure that I want to be in Gryffindor. I just nod and mumble something about having to go to the bathroom and walk out of the compartment. Since Louis is in his 5th year, Dominque and James are in their 3rd year, Albus and Rose in their 2nd year none of them are worried about starting the new year. I walk through the halls and I realize that I accidently walked into the Slytherin section into a compartment where a lot of them were seated.

I say,"Oh, I'm sorry I was just wondering the halls because I was trying to get away from somebody".

A girl with long brown hair says,"It's fine,but since you did walk into my compartment could you tell me who you were trying to get away from?"

"Oh just James Potter", I reply with a glum look".

Everyone in the compartment laughs and the girl with the brown hair says," Well my name is Lana Goyle and anyone who is mad at a Potter can be friends with me".

I start to laugh and they all look at me questioningly, so I reply with,"I guess that means that I should probably leave since my name is Lily Potter".

Someone gasps, but a boy who looks really familiar with blonde hair and grey eyes says,"Well I didn't expect that one now did any of you? By the way my name is Scorpius Malfoy".

I reply with,"I knew you looked and sounded familiar, but my brothers really hate you. When they come home from school they'll always talk about you". Everyone laughs at this awkwardly because they don't know how to react around me. I say," Well I'll see you guys later," I pause then say," for all I know I could be a Slytherin". At this I walk away and enter the compartment my family is in. When I arrive, I see that Lysander and Lorcan have entered the compartment, and they wish me hello. I hear James talking about how excited he is for Hogsmeade. I sit by the window and and don't really listen to them talk while I take a nap.

I get awoken by Rose telling me that it's time to change into our and I go to the bathroom which is surprisingly empty and says while we change," Okay you need to tell me everything that's wrong because I want to help".

"It's nothing Rose, I'm just nervous and I want to be put into the house that is the best for me. I mean what if I'm not put in Gryffindor?"

"Lils, everything will be fine, I promise. You don't have to worry about it. We'll always be family". I start to feel better and it's at this time that we have to get off of the train, co I meet up with Hugo, and we go and hug Hagrid who is gathering up all of the first years. We're taken to the boats, and we have four people in each boat. I gasp at the beauty of the large castle that I have been dreaming about seeing ever since I was little. We pull into the other side of the lake and we all gather into the foyer outside of the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for us. Uncle Neville who I'm now going to have to get used to calling Professor Longbottom is talking about what we should do when we go inside the Great Hall. We walk inside and the Sorting Hat starts to sing its little song. When we get to the front Professor Longbottom says that this year that we would be going in reverse alphabetical order for sorting in houses. This makes me nervous because this means that I'll have to go sooner.

Names are called and soon enough Professor Longbottom says,"Weasly, Hugo". Hugo goes up and starts to look really terrified, but he shouldn't be worried because he'll be fine.

The sorting hat must be speaking to Hugo and then it calls out loud and clear,"Gryffindor!" I hear everybody at the Gryffindor table cheering, and the loudest people cheering is my family. While Gryffindor is cheering, Slytherin is booing and laughing. When I see Slytherin, I can't help but feel that I wanted to be a there. I know that even though Rose said that my family would be okay with me being in any house, they would hate it if the any house I'm put in is Slytherin.

After a few more names, Professor Longbottom says," Potter, Lily". I jerk out of my thoughts at hearing my name, and I walk up to the stool where the Sorting Hat is put on my head. I hear people saying that I'll be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family, but I tune them out as the Sorting Hat starts talking to me. I clear my mind so that I'm put into the house that is best for me.

 _So, Another Potter eh? Well,well, well you're very smart I can tell from the way you think. Oh and brave, very very brave. You would protect anyone and not care about the consequences. But what stands out the most is your ambition. You want to be successful and known but not because of who your father is. This will make you very cunning. I know just the place that will lead you to your success._

The Sorting Hat then screams," Slytherin!" I put on a plain face that I learned from my mother. I see my family with open mouths even Rose looks astonished even though she said that it wouldn't matter what house I was put in.

I hear someone in Slytherin screaming," HAHAHAHHA, NOW WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN POTTER! HOW DOES THAT FEEL GRYFFINDOR!". I walk to the Slytherin side and sit down.

The girl next to me who has dirty blonde hair says,"Welcome, Potter. You are now in Slytherin. My name is Lola Prinston".

I reply with,"Well, my name is Lily. Not Potter. If we're going to be friends then you have to at least call me by my own name", I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm not in the mood to have someone talk to me right now". At this moment, a boy with giant ears who is blushing from having to stand in front of everyone.

He says,"Hi, my name's George O'Malley and I-".

He was cut off by Lola saying,"Hey big ears I haven't seen you in awhile". At first I thought that Lola was just being mean, but then after I heard George's reply I knew they were joking

George replies with,"How are you doing dirty hair?".At first I thought that Lola was just being mean, but then after I heard George's reply I knew they were joking.

I reply with,"Do you guys know each other?" They both nod their heads and I can just tell that we were going tall three be great friends. We just start to talk and eat all of the food that was so delicious!

After everyone was done eating, the head students led us tot eh dormitories where you had to go deep down in the dungeon to find it. We ended up at a dead end of stone walls, and the head student says the password which is dragon and the stone wall slides to the side where it had a fire place, stone floors, stone walls, couches with throw pillows, tables to do homework, and armchairs. The room was nice. We are shown to our rooms where there is four five poster beds and I called dibs on the bed by the window that has its own window seat. I was happy to see that next to our beds there was a chest of drawers, its own desk, and curtains that went around the bed for when you're sleeping. I go to take a shower and see that in the bathroom that we all share there is three showers, a tub, a large vanity area, and a floor length mirror. after I take a shower I walk quietly to my bed because everyone is asleep by now. I go to bed and pull the curtains closed.

The next morning I'm on the way to the Great Hall when I get pulled aside to an empty classroom. I hear the door lock and i look up to see that it was Albus and James had been the ones who had pulled me into the room. They both hug me tight, and Albus says,"Oh my gosh Lily are you okay? I mean when I heard the hat saying that you had to live with those snakes I almost had a heart attack, but don't worry we can speak to headmaster and get them to take you out of Slytherin". 

James then says,"Lily, I'm so sorry that you have to be around those filthy snakes. You have to promise me that you won't turn into one!"

When i hear this I shoved them away, and I say," Well, I'm friends with them, so I guess that means that I'm already one of those filthy snakes!" At this they look at me in astonishment and I unlock the door and stomp to the Great Hall. I go to sit down with Lola and George while there is also other people sitting around. I sit down and I put my head in my hands, and I feel tears pool into my eyes. I blink them away while Lola shales my shoulder and asks what's wrong, but I just lift my head and act like nothing happened. I see someone plop into the seat next to me and the seat across from me. I see Scorpius in the seat next to me and Lana in the seat across from me.

Lana says,"Hey Lily, I have to say that when I heard that you were going to be Slytherin, I was very excited".

"Yeah Lily, I mean after you came into our compartment, I could tell that you would be good in Slytherin",Scorpius says.

Lana says,"I'm trying to think of a nickname for you. Hm". I smile at this.

Scorpius says,"Wait what's your middle name?".

I say,"Luna, after my godmother".

Scorpius says,"Perfect, Lily Luna. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Lana agrees and I chat with them until we get our schedules, and they have to go to class.

As they're walking away Lola says,"Since when were you friends with Lana Goyle and Scorpius Malfoy? I mean they're legendary!" George nods in agreement and I just sigh. We all walk to class and I wonder how my first day will be.

I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter! I'll update soon and I don't know if you guys think that these chapters are long or not, but just tell me, and if they're too short I'll make them longer! Please review!


End file.
